Bai Di Wu
by Texan Ranger
Summary: Raimundo has done something horrible can Kimiko help this troubled time hoper.
1. The Gathering of The Wu

_**Bai Di Wu**_

Disclaimer: I am just typing this once so just go to this page to see the disclaimer all reviews are welcomed so they can help create a better story.

He walked with no destination, with no purpose and that's what he loved. He gave every thing he had and then some to achieve the power he had, he killed his enemy but he knew in order to get to him he had to sacrifice a friend. He thought he would mourn but he reveled in his ill begotten glory but he did wish for more after being banished from the Temple he knew they could teach him no longer.

Of his two remaining friends the little annoying one tried to convince their teacher that it was all a mistake. Master Fung new the truth though. So here I am twenty and coming to my trainings end, that means it's was time to get what he deserved.

While in training he came upon something he now calls Bai Di Wu. Unlike the Shen Gong Wu he doesn't have competition over them and best of all there are only ten of them and he has found them all and gained power that would make even sprits weep and hide for cover.

The first was found in Africa and was the **_Serpents Earring_ **this BDW gave him the ability to transfer his fallen enemy's strength to him after he kill him.

Second was the **_Shadow Orb_** found in Germany it gave him the power to make the shadow of his opponents take full form and fight for him.

The third was in China in a museum the **_Huang's Bow_**, which shot arrow of any element he wanted as he had mastered them all and best of all was it was able to become portable to put on his belt.

Number Four was also in China but he had to dig for the **_Young Dragon Sword _**it was just like the Blade of the Storm except it was jet-black steel and was more powerful to were it had the power to create tornados.

In Europe in the cellar of an old castle was the Fifth; the **_Arm Guard _**was for the left arm able to create a shield of light and of dark properties that could block the Shen Gong Wu.

Back in his beloved Brazil was the Sixth the **_Shin Guard_** that enabled him to travel faster then lightning.

In the United States held two of the Bai Di Wu number Seven the **_Wind Boots_** in Texas and number Eight in the University of Arizona, held **_Tribal Cape_** that made harmless mirror images.

The last two were the hardest to gain because Kimiko's parents owned them. He knew that she was still in training but he also knew her father would recognize him and he didn't want her to see him yet so using the _Shadow Orb_ he used the shadows of guards to get him item Nine the **_Dragon Armor_** which gives immortality and regeneration and number Ten the legendary **_Phoenix Talon_** that was the arm guard for the right arm except it could extend three claws that could teleport like the Tiger Claw except though time as well.

Now that he had the Armour and Weapons of the Immortal he decided to go back in time just to have a good time, as he open a portal Kimiko saw him as she returned from completing her training and saw him leap in a portal wearing old Armour.

Well now that I got the boring stuff out of the way the coming chapter will be filled with who the two people died even if you haven't figured out who yet.


	2. Past Events

Bai Di Wu:

Past Events

Disclaimer: You know the drill all reviews are welcomed as always.

To: DynaGurl, well to be honest this fic does not have a main direction as of yet but I am trying to get a main theme as I go with it. (I just started watching it about three weeks ago myself)

Deep in the forested area in China we can see two young boys and a small dragon. The three of them are setting up a small campsite talking about what to do for there free week.

"Too bad Raimundo and Kimiko are going to stay at the temple for their punishment" said Clay a tall blond hair boy.

"What did Raimundo do anyway," asked Dojo the small green dragon.

"Well Raimundo was using the Tiger Claw to do his usual pranks and Kimiko didn't tell any body even though she knew he was the one causing all the mischievous acts," replied Omi the small Xiaolin monk.

Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin Temple a young girl was fuming for not getting to go on the camping trip.

"Rai why where you up to pulling these pranks" she asked still angry about not getting to go with Omi, Clay, and Dojo.

"Well the plan was to…" Raimundo couldn't get out what he wanted to say thinking what she would say for him getting her in trouble.

"Are you going to finish what you where about to say?" asked the annoyed girl.

"Willyougooutwithmetonight" mumbled Raimundo.

"What did you say?" asked a confused Kimiko.

_Come on Rai you can ask here _thought a nervous Raimundo, thinking it over he finally decided what to do.

"Kimiko the reason I got you and me from going to the camping trip with the other is because I wanted to ask Will you go out with me tonight" _Their he said it he got it over with but what would she say._

" THAT'S THE REASON WE COULDN'T GO CAMPING," yelled Kimiko. He was so selfish he couldn't have asked her before getting them in trouble or even during the trip.

"So I guess that's a no" Raimundo replied sadly.

" You think that's a no! My god you are one of the biggest ass-holes I could ever think of" Kimiko spat at him in disgust and walk to her room.

Master Fung who was meditating in the vault room had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, something that could change the very fabric of reality.

At the same moment Raimundo was walking out of the Temple as it started to rain. "Great the perfect weather for my perfect mood" groaned a crest fallen warrior of the wind, but he always love when it stormed because it was hard to find someone who wanted to be missing for a while.


	3. Improvements

_Bai Di Wu_

_Improvements_

Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own any of this all reviews are welcomed as always.

Omi, Dojo, and Clay returned to the Temple a full day before they were expected to." You did not wish to camp for one more day my Young Dragons," asked an uninterested Master Fung.

" We came back because a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself called The Ring of Rejuvenation but I don't remember that Wu even existed," said Dojo as he talked with Master Fung. Omi had gone to get Kimiko while Clay went to look for Raimundo. Clay returned to the entrance of the Temple after searching for ten minutes.

" Clay were is Raimundo," asked Omi.

" Raimundo hasn't been seen here since you three left for the camping trip," said an irritated Kimiko as she got on Dojo. Knowing she was in a bad mood they decided not to ask what happen.

Once the three of them had hopped on Dojo they left for the European mountains, meanwhile Jack Spicer was also told about the activated Wu and was on his was bearing a grin he couldn't get rid of accompanied by what seemed to be a new warrior.

On the trip Kimiko kept thinking if she did the right thing yelling at Raimundo but she was torn in two emotional directions because she knew what he did was wrong but she did really like him. She just couldn't decide on her next step of what to do but she knew she have to make amends with Raimundo.

" Ok kids where here" said Dojo as they landed and the Xiaolin warriors got off and started to look for the ring.

" I was wondering if you would show up soon," said Raimundo as he started to walk up to them wearing the Golden Tiger Claws. " I checked this area and haven't seen the ring," he continued not even noticing Kimiko's sad face.

" The ring was a fake Xiaolin losers," said the familiar voice of Jack Spicer as he started walking towards them with a man in strange cloak with a hood but they could tell it was a cape attached to armor, the hood hid his hair but showed the black mask he was wearing showing only two slits for his eyes.

" What do you mean it's a fake?" asked the kids of the Temple not even getting into a fighting stance knowing they could beat Jack no problem.

" Like I said no Wu except the one's you got and I challenge you to a Xiaolin grudge match" he said as he took out his favored Monkey Staff and planted it firmly in the snow of the mountain.

" How did you know of the grudge match?" asked Omi as he got out his Orb of Tsunami while the his friends didn't understand what was happening he dropped the orb and a circle appeared next to Jack's companion.

Omi expected the warrior in strange armor to step in but Jack did instead which surprised him.

Getting in a strange fighting stance Jack motioned for Omi to enter, which he did and entered his own fighting stance getting ready to begin.

" The rules are simple," said the masked man as he approached the circle " a one on one fight for the Orb of Tsunami and the Monkey Staff… now begin" he finished as they started.

Omi was caught off guard when Jack launched a number of punches hitting him repeatedly. Everyone was shocked at the show Jack was putting on, but Omi started blocking the hits and sent a few knowing Jack couldn't block. Was he wrong, because as the punch was about to connect he saw that Jack let him hit his shoulder on purpose so he could land a finishing punch to Omi's face knocking him out.

A/N: Well I'm going to end it here but thanks for reminding me to update this. I kind of forgot because I've been working on other project and practicing writing since my stories were short so look forward to no more 300 to 400 word in my stories for now on and tip on the direction in which this story could go could help me update sooner.


	4. Complete

_Bai Di Wu_

_4. Complete_

Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own any of this all reviews are welcomed as always.

Special Thanks to Kosmic for getting me to remember to update, and no this is not the last chapter because of the title.

Last Time

Omi was caught off guard when Jack launched a number of punches hitting him repeatedly. Everyone was shocked at the show Jack was putting on, but Omi started blocking the hits and sent a few knowing Jack couldn't block. Was he wrong, because as the punch was about to connect he saw that Jack let him hit his shoulder on purpose so he could land a finishing punch to Omi's face knocking him out.

Now

" Winner is Jack," said the masked man as he handed the Shen Gong Wu to Jack who began to walk to his new flying base The Genesis which looked to be as long as two football field's and as tall as a five story building.

" Waite right their Jack and give us the Wu back," said Raimundo reaching out to grab Jack's shoulder but had his hand held tight by the masked man.

" If you want the Wu so bad how about a match between you and me" said the masked man as he held up the Sword of the Storm and handed it to Raimundo.

Raimundo was confused but took the sword ready for a fight.

" Are you ready to lose to the Dragon of the Wind" said Raimundo with a smirk.

Hearing this he heard laughter come from the masked man. " You may be the Dragon of the Wind but I am the Eternal Dragon," said the masked man as he got in his own fighting stance. " You see your no match for me so lets make it a one on three fight and I will make sure you get the Shen Gong Wu back and you will get what your thinking about right now" finished the man.

Raimundo thought for a second and realized what the man was talking about. _Can he really help get what I want, absolute freedom._

" Fine you're on" said Kimiko's voice from besides Raimundo as she and Clay got into fighting stances.

As Kimiko and Clay charged the masked man they thought he was just another flunky of Jack's but where they in for a surprise. Kimiko tried to jump kick his head while Clay threw a punch to his chest, as the attacks where about to hit when a new person jumped in and threw both Kimiko and Clay causing them both to hit Raimundo who was still pondering what to do.

" Who dares interferes" asked the Eternal Dragon looking for the person who threw both Kimiko and Clay stopping his fight.

" You shouldn't play with weakling" came a voice from a guest of wind.

" So you finally found me chosen one" said the masked man as he took out a sword that resembled the Sword of the Storms except the steal was black instead of gold.

" Yes and you are the last of the Eternal Dragons" said the voice that sounded like Raimundo's. Then a man appeared in front of the Xiaolin apprentices who looked like an older version of Raimundo except he was about six feet tall and had his long hair made in a single brade that ended at his waist.

" Then lets end this, for their can be only one" said the masked man as he started to float higher and higher into the sky.

" Then as the gods have ruled I the Immortal Dragon of the Wind challenge you the Immortal Dragon of the Light for the title of the Dark Deity "The Dragon of Chaos" yelled the future version of Raimundo as his younger self and the others tried to help Omi gain consciousness.

A/N: Sure I know most of you thought Future Raimundo was the one helping Jack but that was too obvious. I've been trying to get a feel for a Kim/Rai thing but have decided on just making this action until I get better. Oh and before I forget remember to Review for future reference.


End file.
